Fan:Digimon Divinity
Digimon Divinity is a fan-fiction series featuring 6 new Digi-destineds,the six known Olympus Twelves,& 3 of the Great Demon Lords.The story mostly takes place in West Shinjuku,the same place where Digimon Tamers took place,but the plot is similar to the one in Digimon Adventure 02.It all started when a digital gate opened in the park,& a Digimon was calling for help.Since only Kyle & Haily were there,only they knew about it.Later,Kyle got Sunmon & Haily got Moonmon.Few months after that,Takumo,Karen,& Chris saw the digital gate open,& it was the same Digimon calling for help again.Because all 5 of them had seen the gate open,that resulted in the state that they would become Digi-destineds that will help the Digimon that was in the portal. Characters * Takumo Hashina(桥名 独云 Hashina Takumo): The leader of the group.His Digimon partner is Bearmon. * Karen Hanichi(叶二千　丽　''Hanichi Karen''): A shy & optimistic girl.Her Digimon partner is Labramon. * Kaihaku "Chris" Tenkaru(天猎　灰 Tenkaru Kaihaku): A smart & intelligent boy.His Digimon partner is Ganimon. * Kukaze "Kyle" Tsurugi(剑　九风 Tsurugi Kukaze): A great companion to all the Digi-destineds.His Sunmon later digivolves to Coronamon. * Hakuai "Haily" Heitanirie(平江　仁 Heitanirie Hakuai): Kyle & Karen's best childhood friend.Her Moonmon later digivolves to Lunamon. * Hitotsu "H.T." Konomida(味田　么 Konomida Hitotsu): He shows up later in the series.His Digimon partner is Gazimon. Digimon In this case,when a Digimon is defeated,2 things happen.One:After the Digimon is defeated,it turns white for a moment,then into a spirit(not the ones in Digimon Frontier)with a force field of energy surrounding it.Two:The spirit can be absorbed by the the Digimon that defeated it or with the Digi-destineds' D-Shine digivices.The force field returns to the Haven of Harmony(similar to the Village of Beginnings),where all Digimon were born.Later in the series,the Digi-destineds return the spirits to Butterflymon,the temporary care-taker at the Haven. Digital World The Digi-destineds go to the Digital World through the portal in the park.It later got changed to the tennis court around Karen's house because the Great Demon Lords used the park portal for their dirty work. Digivices The Digi-destineds use a D-Shine digivice in Digimon Divinity.It has a rectangular shape,a square screen in the upper-right,2 buttons to the left of it,& 3 buttons on the bottom.These digivices can be used to absorb Digimon spirits & store the prism associated with the Digi-destined. Digivolvution Digivolution in this series is similar to digivolution in Digimon Adventure.The highest level that the D-Shine digivice allows Digimon to digivolve is the Ultimate/Perfect.With the help of the prisms that the Digi-destineds inherit,their Digimon partners can digivolve to the Mega/Ultimate level(aka:the 6 Olympus Twelve Digimon]]). Enemies The 3 main enemies here are Barbamon,Leviamon,& Lilithmon,but they will create "Dark Pearls"(similar to the Black Gears,Black Rings,& Control Spires)that turn innocent Digimon into their slaves & make them evil so they can attack the Digi-destineds.The 3 Great Demon Lords appear in the middle of the series & on.The Demon Lord that managed to stay throughout the series until the end is Lilithmon.